


First Kiss

by Danlabs



Series: Sunburn Stories [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sunburn, accidentally made a 2.5k doc based off a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danlabs/pseuds/Danlabs
Summary: Aubrey saves Sunny and stays over for dinner. What's the best that could happen?
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Sunburn Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181642
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is based off a meme me and priska (lovelyletters) made in our dms and it sort of just snowballed. so excuse the first three quarters of this doc because its literally copypasted from our dms where i wrote it
> 
> as always, respect the sunburn cult. definitely making more sunburn one shots because i feel like it.

Sunny checks his phone. A text from Aubrey?

>AUBI: NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, GET READY

>SUNNYD: What?

He looks up from his phone to see Aubrey barreling towards him, she swiftly picks him up and throws him over her shoulder.

"AUBREY WHAT THE FUC-"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, HOLD ON!”

He looks up to discover the hooligang is rapidly approaching on scooters.

"AUBREY WHAT DID YOU DO"

"I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE PISSED OFF THE GANG"

"YOU WHAT?"

"NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW"

_ How did she manage to piss off her entire gang at once?  _ Sunny thought.

_ Flashback _

Aubrey and the gang are hanging out near the pond

"Hey Kim, check this out!" Vance yelled.

He skipped a rock 5 times.

"Pfft. Check this out."

Kim skipped a rock 6 times.

Aubrey is flicking a lighter over in the grass.

"AUBREY DON’T SET SHIT ON FIRE!" Kim yelled, noticing her.

“I'll set whatever I want on fire…” Aubrey mumbles

_ Flashback over _

"HOLD ON"

Sunny clutches the back of Aubrey's shirt as she ducks around a corner and behind a garbage bin and the scooters roll past. Both of them breathe a sigh of relief as they hear the squeaking of wheels fade down the street.

Sunny turns to Aubrey and tugs on her sleeve.

"What was that about?"

"Don’t worry about it. they'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Why did you pick me up then?"

"They were gonna come after you to find me, duh."

_ Is this what being friends with a mob boss feels like?  _ Sunny thought again.

Aubrey sighs.

"OK. Looks like the coast is clear. Let's get to your house."

"They'll be looking for us though?"

"The treehouse, dumbass. they don't know about it.'

"Oh. Right."

They walked back to Sunny’s house, checking over their shoulders every so often.

As they climb into the treehouse it creaks slightly under their presence. Aubrey plops down onto a bean bag near the window.

Despite the fact that Aubrey played softball, the events in the last half hour were surprisingly tiring.

Sunny looked at her. She was definitely working up a sweat after all that running. Lucky enough to have a girlfriend who can just up and save him like that, he sort of viewed her as a sort of Deadpool-Esque antihero.

Antihero definitely fit her very well.

Aubrey threw open her arms.

"Cmere. I need a hug."

Sunny grabbed a towel and tossed it at her instead.

"Fair."

Sunny sat beside her instead as she wiped her head with the towel, the summer heat not helping her attempts. Her face looked almost shiny with sweat with the light of the window bouncing off her.

"Sunny? Yo?"

Aubrey snapped her fingers at him.

"Spaced out again?"

"Uh. Maybe."

He totally did.

"Cool. Do you have any water? It's fuckin hot as ass in here."

Sunny looked around the room. Bat... Calendar... Table… but nope. No water.

"I can run to the house and get some. My mom always keeps some plastic bottles in the pantry in case a bomb goes off or something…”

"Thanks... I'll just hang out here." Aubrey said, kicking her legs out and stretching a bit.

He was coming up on the porch when he heard the familiar sound of scooters rolling And stopped dead in his tracks.

_ Fuck. _

He looked around the yard for somewhere to hide. A bush. Perfect. He threw himself directly into the bush, scaring some chickadees out of it.

"Did you guys hear something?"

Sunny heard the fence gate unlatch. He could see through the branches that Mikhael had entered the yard.

"No, Maverick... They're not there. We already checked."

He heard the gate close and latch. He exhaled in relief and exited the bush.

Entering the house, he found a few bottles of water and exited as quickly as he came.

He threw the bottles up through the door on the treehouse and climbed back in.

"Oh, hey sunn- Wh-"

Aubrey looked up at the dishevelled looking sunny.

"The fuck happened to you? Trip into a bush?"

Sunny, not wanting to scare Aubrey simply nodded.

"Dumb thing. C'mere. You got branches in your hair."

Sunny hadn't even noticed them.

He sat down in front of Aubrey with the water, handing her one.

"Turn around."

He did as instructed.

Aubrey grabbed a stick and yanked on it.

"Ow."

"Sorry, Sun."

She yanked on another.

"Ow."

She didn't apologize this time. She grabbed the last stick and more gently pulled it out.

"Lean back a bit."

He braced himself for her to pull out another stick, but was relieved when he felt her combing his hair with her hands. He rubbed his head against her hands, enjoying the feeling of her fingers against his scalp.

"Do you like when I comb your hair?"

He just rubbed his head into her hands more. Aubrey giggled. He was so puppylike when they were alone.

She pulled her hands away and grabbed her water, popping the top off in one smooth motion. The sun was starting to set, But she didn't worry too much about it though, the heat wouldn't fade too quickly in the night with how hot it was today.

And besides, she already had all the sunshine she needed right in front of her.

Sunny looked back at her, wondering why she stopped. He leaned back more until his head was laying in her lap. She looked so much more beautiful from below.

Aubrey looked down at his face in her lap. He always had such cute eyes. err, eye. The other one was covered by an eyepatch that didn’t cover the whole scar that went up to his eyebrow. She wished so badly she could just kiss it and make it feel better but she knew that's not how it worked.

"Aubrey? You look sad."

Aubrey took a quick sip of water to turn her face away.

"I'm fine, uhh, just tired. Y'know?"

Sunny didn't believe that for a second but he wasn't in the mood to start anything.

"Right... So tell me again why you were being chased by the hooligans?"

_ flashback (again) _

Aubrey walked over to Kim and watched her skip a stone.

"So, what's the deal with those rock battle things?"

Kim looked at her.

"They're just cool I guess."

"Huh. Kel showed me one of them. I thought they were dumb."

Vance and Kim gasp in shock simultaneously.

The rest of the gang looked over.

"Did you just call rock battles dumb?'

"They are dumb. They're rocks..." Aubrey replied.

[ https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/811450988085903368/813888932231905310/EIJzz_UXkAAncWP.png?width=547&height=341 ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/811450988085903368/813888932231905310/EIJzz_UXkAAncWP.png?width=547&height=341)

_ Flashback over _

"So yea, that's about it."

Sunny stared at her.

"That's dumb as hell."

Aubrey nodded. The light that was shining in through the window had turned into a dark orange.

"It's getting dark. Do you think we should go inside?" 

"Probably warmer." Aubrey said, finishing her water bottle. She lifted Sunny's head off her lap.

"The hooligans have probably gone home or something by now." Sunny said.

"Maybe. We'll see."

As they both climbed out of the treehouse and walked back across the yard, Aubrey glanced at the stump that had sat where she had once sat and talked with Mari. Many pinwheels stood on it now. The wind blew and made a few of them spin. It was like Mari was waving.

She averted her gaze again and felt a slight feeling of comfort from the idea that Mari was still watching over them. Sunny opened the porch door and led Aubrey inside.

His mom was home now, sitting at the dining room table, surrounded by a few papers.

"Hey, mom."

Sunny's mom looked startled for a moment then looked up.

"Oh, hello dear."

Aubrey poked her head in the doorway to make her presence known. His mom's eyes widened a bit as she smiled.

"Hi, Aubrey. Keeping an eye on him?"

Sunny felt his ears get a bit warmer. Despite the fact, his mom had known about him and Aubrey for at least a month or so now, he always felt embarrassed about showing Aubrey to his mom.

"Yep." Aubrey smiled back.

Sunny's mom nodded in a knowing motherly way.

"I was going to start dinner soon. Will you be staying?"

Aubrey glanced at Sunny, who nodded back at her.

"Yes, if that's no problem..."

"Of course not dear, you're like family. You're always welcome here."

Aubrey felt a bit warmer inside hearing those words. Family. Is that what they were now?

"Thank you, ma'am." Aubrey said, blushing meekly.

"Oh please, skip the formality and call me Anne." Sunny's mom said, doing one of those playfully dismissive hand gestures.

"Anne." Aubrey said, nodding.

Sunny perked up.

"We'll just be in the living room if you need any help with dinner, mom."

"Don't worry about it, enjoy your time together." She said smiling and nodding at him.

Sunny and Aubrey blushed at the same time as if it were a timed explosion and they just silently slid out of the doorway back towards the couch.

After the incident where sunny lost his eye, his mom decided that it would be better to cancel the move, as such, boxes still littered the corners of the room, but a majority of it was just how it was left.

Aubrey threw herself longways on the couch first with a satisfying "Pomf" on her landing.

Sunny pushed her legs aside so as to not sit on them. Aubrey tried to reach for the remote for the TV but couldn't reach it from her reclined position

"Sunny, can you grab that?"

Sunny grabbed the remote and handed it to her.

Not a whole lot on.

"What do you wanna watch?" She asked Sunny.

"I dunno. The news?"

Aubrey made a face at him.

"What? It's interesting to hear about the stuff we don't see."

Aubrey made another face.

"Fine, there's a movie channel somewhere."

Aubrey smiled smugly.

"That's more like it, Sunny."

She sat up and sat next to Sunny, still looking smug. The movie flashed onto the screen, some dumb romance was playing.

Aubrey leaned her head on his shoulder, despite how boney it felt she still liked it, then searched for his hand and laced her fingers with it.

Sunny's ears grew red immediately.

They sat idly like that for what felt like minutes but in reality had been about half an hour.

They were finally getting to the good part of the movie, the two characters were standing, facing each other.

"I love you, Abigail."

"I Love you, Max."

And they started to lean in…

Then Aubrey got a great idea.

She moved her head from Sunny's shoulder and looked at him. Sunny turned his head towards Aubrey as well, to see what was up.

She squeezed his hand and started to lean in for a kiss. Sunny noticed what she was doing and awkwardly tried his best to reciprocate but just as they were about to make contact, Sunny's Mom leaned out of the kitchen.

"Kids, Dinner is read- oop."

Aubrey and Sunny pulled back from each other.

Ripe tomatoes best described both of their faces, but there really isn't anything that could compare.

Sunny meekly held up a thumbs up, not turning to see his mom.

"B-be right there, mom..."

Dinner was awkward, to say the least.

Not to say it was bad food, it was great, really. Potatoes & chicken. Sunny could do with the extra fat on his bones anyways.

"Thanks for dinner... Anne..." Aubrey said, trying to divert the silence in the room

"You're very welcome Aubrey. Though I'm sure it doesn't taste as good as Sunny does."

Sunny nearly choked.

"MOM! CHILL!" Sunny said, coughing.

Aubrey was mortified.

Sunny's mom just laughed at their reactions. It reminded her a lot of how her parents treated her with her first boyfriend.

"Oh, I was just kidding Sunny!"

_ Was she really though? _ Sunny thought, burying his tomato face in his hands.

Aubrey just sat there blankly, rebooting her brain. She was not prepared for that line at all.

Sunny's mom cleared her plate to the kitchen having finished first, laughing all the way and The two were left to sit in silence. Needless to say, both were embarrassed.

  
  
Eventually, they both finished their meal in silence.

By that time, their faces had returned to somewhat normal, but hints of flush could still be seen.

"So uh. Do you want to finish that movie...?" Sunny asked, clearing his plate.

Aubrey nodded.

They sit together on the couch, this time on opposite ends.

Sunny's mom was nowhere to be seen. She must've gone upstairs to her room. She needed the rest anyways, the poor lady always worked such long days.

Slowly, Sunny laid down on the couch. The events of today drained him and silently, Aubrey pulled him onto her lap.

"Sorry about my mom."

"It's OK... She was just teasing. I think.” Aubrey said, starting to run her fingers through his hair again.

"She did make a good point though."

Sunny looked up in confusion

"And that is?"

Aubrey considered her next move carefully.

"...Do you taste better than your mom’s cooking?"

Her desperate attempt at being smooth was painfully obvious.

Sunny propped himself up on his elbows and brought his face closer to Aubrey's.

"Do you want to find out?" 

Aubrey pushed her face down into his and after about half a minute of kissing, Aubrey concluded that Sunny did in fact taste better than his mom's cooking. When they stopped, they both just sat there breathing for a minute.

Sunny was the first to speak.

"So?"

Aubrey nodded a little bit.

"Your mom was definitely right."

She looked into his face and saw stars twinkling in his eyes.

Inside those eyes, though, Sunny’s brain was exploding. His mind was blanking out. He couldn’t comprehend what just happened. He had kissed people a lot of times but this… this felt special. Up until now he had only ever kissed people and received kisses on his cheeks, making this his first  _ “proper”  _ kiss.

Needless to say, he didn't resist the second time Aubrey leaned in.

Aubrey realized she had never kissed someone like this before. Not even her mother. It felt… so good? It was hard to describe but she definitely didn’t want to stop… She went in for another kiss and this time Sunny leaned into her as well. Is this what lovers do? Do they do this?

She had a lot of questions. Perhaps she’d ask Hero another time.

“I love you, Aubrey.”

Aubrey felt some light butterflies flutter in her stomach when she heard that.

He was so small in size and yet he had so much to give. She loved it.

Aubrey refrained from trying to kiss him a third time, thinking he’d had enough.

Sunny got the memo and got up, walking to a box in the corner of the room and picking out what looked to be a nice warm blanket out of it.

“Sunny?” Aubrey asked, her eyes still locked to him.

Sunny said nothing and he walked back and threw the blanket over Aubrey, before crawling under the blanket too. 

And so they sat, warm bodies pressed against each other. On-screen, the credits of whatever cheesy movie they were watching rolled, and they both felt more and more tired, as if their bodies naturally just wanted to curl up together in the position they were in.

Aubrey was the first to fall asleep onto Sunny’s shoulder, He placed his head on top of hers and felt her blush still radiating heat. 

_ Cozy.  _ He thought to himself. 

And then he too realized he was succumbing to the need for sleep.

And this time, with all the safety he needed wrapped around him, he let himself drift away too.


End file.
